cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Regular Show in the UK
The United Kingdom makes many edits on Regular Show episodes containing close-to-cussing words, such as "turd". Edits In General *All episodes that use the term 'crap' are changed to 'crud', except some few exceptions listed below. *At an interesting note, when the Latin American episodes are changed to English, you can hear and see the UK edits. Shorts The Pilot *In showings of the Pilot on the UK Cartoon Network website, when Benson tells Mordecai and Rigby they will be fired in the ending, "fired" is replaced with 'grounded'. However, this wasn't done in First Day. Season 1 The Power *When Rigby tells Mordecai that Skips is going to be pissed, the explicative 'pissed' is replaced with 'miffed'. *When Benson calls The Power "Keyboard Crap" it's replaced with "Keyboard Crud". *When Mordecai and Rigby are singing their song to Skips, when they say sing the line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!", is removed. *When the wizard is urinating in the bush is slightly edited. *"How in the H are we gonna fix this S?" was changed to "How in the heck are we gonna fix this stuff/hole?" *"You drilbit!" wasn't cut till 2014. *So was Mordecai and Rigby calling each other holes. Just Set Up the Chairs *When Rigby says that Benson is going to drop his balls, is edited so he says Benson will drop his gumballs. However, When he says "Oh no, my gumballs!", acting like Benson, is still kept in. *"We're screwed" is cut. Caffeinated Concert Tickets *When Benson calls Mordecai and Rigby morons, 'morons' is replaced with 'idiots'. *The scene where Mordecai says that he cares about Lady Pecs is cut. *"11-15 Year Old Pants" was changed to "11-15 Year Old Jeans". *Before Rigby sleeps, he says "Aw, Crap" is replaced with "Aw, Crud". *The coffee bean squirting coffee out of his nipples is cut. Death Punchies *Rigby saying that the Death Kwon Do Master has a 'crappy' mullet is replaced with 'cruddy'. *In the scene where Rigby says "My pepperonis are roasting down here!" is changed to: "My chest hairs are roasting down here!" *In the flashback when Rigby gets kicked in the crotch it is changed to an earlier scene. Free Cake *When Benson tells Mordecai and Rigby at "But if you morons are lying to me you be on dish duty for the next month!", "morons" is changed to "idiots". *When Mordecai tells Rigby that Benson is going to be pissed, 'pissed' is changed to 'ballistic'. *The part when Muscle Man undresses and Benson tells him it's not a naked party is replaced with Muscle Man saying "Skips is going to be so surprised." *Mordecai and Rigby talking about screwing Skips is cut since 2014. Meat Your Maker *When Mordecai tells Rigby that he had pissed him off, 'pissed' is changed to 'ticked'. *Rigby telling Mordecai he was dead was changed to him telling him he was unconsious. *Skips crashing the can against his head is cut. Grilled Cheese Deluxe *When Mordecai and Rigby are watching the video, the part with the ostrich hitting the man in the crotch is cut. The Unicorns Have Got to Go *The unicorn flashbacks were cut. *"They peed on my lawn!" was cut in UK DVDs. *When Benson calls Mordecai and Rigby morons, it is changed to idiots. **However, if you listen carefully, when Benson says "idiots," it is the excact same sound clip as the line "idiots" before. Prank Callers *When Rigby says "Holy Crap" is replaced with "Holy Crud". *When Mordecai says "Crap!" it is changed to "Crud!" Don *When Mordecai and Rigby say 'Crap', it is replaced with 'Crud'. *"I DON'T WANT YOUR FREAKING SUGAR!" was changed to "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID SUGAR!" Rigby's Body *When Mordecai and Rigby are calling each other turds, 'turds' is changed to 'planks'. *"I told him he was full of it!" was cut. Mordecai and the Rigbys *When Benson says "Holy Crap", 'crap' is replaced with 'crud'. Season 2 Ello Gov'nor the taxi eating the man was cut *When Mordecai shouts "Holy crap, it's real!" it's changed to "Oh man, dude, it's real!". It's Time *The Pajama Sisters 2 video is not shown and instead it just shows "Pajama Sisters 2 sucks." on the webpage. Peeps *Mordecai saying 'crap' is changed to 'crud'. My Mom *When Rigby calls Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost turds, 'turds' is changed to 'planks'. *"I should have trusted you two morons" was changed to "I should have trusted you idiots. Party Pete This episode has some sexual content, so it was quite censored. *Muscle Man's Line, "It takes guests with breasts and mine don't count!" was changed to "It takes guests with chicks and my mom doesn't count!" *Party Pete crotch-thrusting while he is at the door was changed to him tapping his foot. **Even though this edit was made, the later crotch-thrusting wasn't cut. Temp Check *The scene where the redneck farts into the harmonica is changed to him putting a cazzoo up his nose and playing it. Really Real Wrestling *"What do you think, I'm a moron?" was changed to "What do you think, I'm a dummy?" Over the Top *The First Scene at the Hospital was cut. *The writing "McHooligans" on the bar is blanked out. **Refering to this, Muscle Man's line "McHooligans! Round Two!" was changed to "Family Restaurant! Round Two!" *High Five Ghost's Line "Shotgun!" was cut, even though he wasn't refering to the handheld weapon. *When Death spits into Rigby's mouth, it is changed to him shooting a laser from his pinky. The Night Owl *Muscle Man's line "I can't wait to shove a key into that!" was changed to "I can't wait to peel donuts into that sweet piece!" Season 3 Terror Tales of the Park In the House *When Muscle Man was getting dragged in the bushes while shooting the gun, the flashing in the bushes with the sounds of the shotgun was cut so UK viewers don’t think that Muscle Man was getting shot. *Muscle Man skinned alive was cut. *Benson vomiting as High Five Ghost got splattered on Skips and Mordecai was cut. *Pops freaking out on the bed was cut. *Mordecai being thrown on the bookshelf was cut as well as the scene where he woke up to avoid confusion. Slam Dunk *Margaret's butt being seen was changed to a re-animated scene, from her left with her waving. Gut Model *No edits Dead at Eight *Muscle Man's line "You two better get that kid to bed, or I'll haunt you turds for the rest of your lives!" was changed to "You two better get that plank to bed, or I'll haunt you planks for the rest of your lives!" It is still unknown why Kid was censored. Out of Commission *The scene that looks like the Cart and a Red Car are having sex is cut. *At the end, when Mordecai says "Let's go get it!" was changed to Benson talking to them again saying "Mordecai, Rigby, did you get all that?" Fancy Restaurant *The scene when Maitre'd dies and drops his knife is changed to him still lying on the car but breathing. Diary *"You're whipped with a capital, Wappoosh!" was changed to "You're whipped with a capital, Whahizap!" The Best VHS in the World *"I hear these guys break thumbs!" was changed to "I hear these guys punch faces!" *"Pay $1,000 or have our thumbs broken!" was changed to "Pay $1,000 or have our faces punched!" *"I really enjoy my thumbs!" was changed to "I really enjoy my face!" Fuzzy Dice *The following was all cut: Benson: Alright, I want everyone to line up, and when the balls drop... (Mordecai and Rigby laugh and Benson sighs) Benson: When the game starts, you throw, then get back in line! Season 4 Exit 9B *The flashback scene with Muscle Man skinned alive was changed to him throwing a block. TGI Tuesday *After the "balls" joke, Rigby's snicker and Mordecai punching him was cut. Firework Run *Hector's wielding a rifle is changed to a rocket launcher. The Christmas Episode *Quillgin shooting Santa was (quite non-sloppily) cut. The whole scene. *Santa's gun wounds were painted out: Dude where's my wounds? *Quite a long scene of dialogue was just cut to "Trust me! I'm the real Santa Claus? Family BBQ *"You know your dad, always thinking with his chopper!" was changed to "You know your dad, always thinking with his helicopter!" Country Club * "It smells like barf!" was changed to "It smells like armpits!" K.I.L.I.T Radio * The disc making a hole in Donny G's Stomach was changed so that it gets attached to him instead. Sleep Fighter * The ostrich thing with the balls video was cut again. Party Re-Pete *Benson crotch-thrusting was froze so he wasn't crotch-thrusting. Season 5 Silver Dude * "God" is changed to "Dude". A Skips in Time * Skips spitting on a book is cut. Survival Skills * "See you on the other side!" was changed to "In fifty years, I'm gonna die of natural causes!" Terror Tales of the Park III * "Which do you prefer? Creamy or chunky?" was cut. Bank Shot * "The god of Basketball?" was changed to "Nice ride, dude!" Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 (Regular Show in Space) Category:Regular Show Category:British censorship